Dear Journal
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: Same as before. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. They meet on the train and see that they dont have that much out of coomon after all. WARNING: Contains ooc at times.
1. Draco's Journal

**Hey, I'm sorry I had to take it down. I was trying to redo it but it was being stupid.**

September 1st

Hey,

I'm on the train. Being head boy isn't so bad. It's actually kind of nice. The head girl hasn't shown up. I know for a fact that she isn't from either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Pansy would know. She has her sources. She knows from Padma Patil that Parvati isn't head girl. Parvati thinks Granger is it. Gods, I hope she isn't.

Father seems pleased that I got head boy. I hate him. He likes the fact that he can brag to his friends that his son, his heir, made head boy at Hogwarts. He loves that he can brag and wave me around like a trophy. It's ridiculous.

Pansy is such a slut. I think she and Blaise are "going together", thank gods, but with her you never know. From my understanding, she and Blaise have been sending each other rather explicit letters over the summer via floo powder. They stick it in a fire safe bag and sent tit that way. She got the idea from some muggle idea called instant messenger. She says that you can instant message someone using a muggle contraption called a computer. How she knows about any muggle thing is beyond me.

I am so thankful that Pansy won't be calling me "Drakie-Pooh" anymore, but knowing her, she might want 2 human sex toys. Well, I am going on a leave of absence from Pansy this year. Blaise can have her.

Shit, Granger just came in. Got to go.

Draco

**Hey, Please Review.  
Amber**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter three will be up soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own any of this. Neither do you.**

**Chapter two: The meet**

Hermione walked into the Head's compartment on the train just in time to see Malfoy hastily close a leather bond book and shove it into his pack. 'I wonder what that was,' she thought. She sat down without a word to him. She pulled out a magazine and started reading an article about Tom Felton. 'He looks like Malfoy, only he's cuter than Malfoy.' She looked up and said, "Well, aren't you going to throw some snide remark at me?"

He really hadn't taken a look at her, but he was amazed when he looked up at her. She seemed to have grown into her body. She had filled out. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, but it lay in soft ringlets. She was wearing a mini-skirt, a pair of black ballet flats, and a black shirt. She had a light tan from her summer on the beaches in France. She looked cute, as some might say.

"No," he answered. He really didn't have any thing to say to her. He was stunned.

Professor McGonagall walked in with a 'we have to talk' look on her face. She started, "Well, you have probably heard the rumors that the Head Boy and Head girl have to share a Dormitory. Well, the rumors are true. Now, I know you two don't get along, but you will be sharing a dormitory this year. You will have a common room, a kitchenette for nights when you are too busy to go too the great hall, it will be filled daily by the house elfs. There will be a tiny library. It and the kitchenette will be of to the side of the common room. You will each have your own room. There will be a big main bathroom for guests and if you decide to have a party or sleepover. Previous heads have had many sleepovers and parties. You will also have a small bathroom with a shower and a sink and toilet for yourself.

"You rooms are connected by a hallway. The hallway is short and it is lined with a couple paintings and two tables. Two paintings open and reveal a secret study room. There is one room for Head Boy and one for Head Girl. It also has a sleeping chamber and a couple of other things. Only the Head Girl can enter hers and only the Head Boy can enter his. I know that you are wondering when you will need it. Well, take this for an example: Draco, lets say you… make Hermione mad, okay? She doesn't want you to come and try and apologize and needs to blow off some steam. She could go to the Gryffindor tower but say she's mad at Harry or Ron. She could go to her Private Quarters. It has a bathroom and a kitchenette, too.

"As I have mentioned, there are two small tables in that hallway. Each has a drawer that locks. On table is Hermione's and one is Draco's. Each of you get a key to one. Here are you keys," she said handing a key that had a label on it saying either Hermione or Draco. She also handed them each a slip of parchment. "These are the passwords to your painting and to the Head dorm all together. I have to go now. I will see you at the Feast. Good day."

Hermione looked at her paper and it looked like this:

The password to the Head Dormitory is: House Unity.

Your painting is the painting of the girl with a purple dress on.

The password is: Purple Daisy

'Dumbledor must know I like purple' she thought.

Draco looked at his and it said:

The password to the head dormitory is: House Unity.

Your painting is the painting of the green and silver snake.

The password is: Pureblood's Rule.

Draco looked at Hermione and thought, 'This is going to be fun.'

**Like it, love it? Please tell me what you think by clicking that purple button on the left down there. It makes my day. Thanx.**

**-Amber**


	3. The Train Ride Hermione's Pov

**Hey, I am making this better so please read this. **

Hermione glanced at Draco across from her. She shook her head, then got up and stretched. She turned and started digging in her trunk for her robes. She pulled them out and walked towards the bathroom with her make-up bag.

When she got to the bathroom, she locked it. She turned towards the mirror and took off her top and then pulled on her white top. She buttoned it up and then put her tie on. She straightened it out. Then she slipped her robes over her top and pleated skirt that she had been wearing since that morning.

She opened her make-up bag and carefully put on lip liner and then lip-gloss. She put blue eye shadow on and the teased her hair. Finally, pleased with her appearance, she walked out and settled back into her chair throwing her make-up bag and shirt in the trunk before closing it and locking it.

She pulled out her leather bound diary, and, after casting a suspicious glance over a Draco, unlocked it and started writing:

Dear diary,

I can't believe it. The ferret boy got head boy he is going to be a pain in my arse, I know it. He is a stuck up, ass. I also can't believe that I got head girl. I'm psyched.

The drawback: I have to share a dormitory with him. There are three bathrooms. Drawback: If I want to take a bath then I have to use the big bathroom that is for when we have parties. Ugh…

I'm hungry and I'm on PMS. Oh… here is the lunch cart.

Hermione

She closed and then locked her diary before putting it in the special compartment in her trunk that would only open to her touch. She looked at the elderly witch. The witch said, "What would you like dears?"

Hermione bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She also bought some chocolate frogs. She looked over the rest of it and decided on one last thing. A gag for Harry and Ron. She paid 3 galleons and 8 sickles. She put the prank with her diary in the secret compartment in her trunk. She ate her chocolate frogs and saved the cards to give to Harry or Ron. She ate all of her beans except the funny looking ones. That was also a part of her gag for Harry and Ron. She put them in her trunk along with the rest.

She decided to see what the boys where up to. She walked out of the compartment. She walked down the train, stopping every once in awhile to say hi to someone. She walked down to 3rd to last compartment, and slid the door open. What she saw did not amaze her. She saw Ginny and Harry making out and then Ron and Luna making out. Ginny spotted her and stopped kissing Harry. He however kept kissing down her neck.

"Hullo, Hermione. You look bloody awesome," Ginny said. The second Ron heard Hermione's name, he pulled away from his and Luna's embrace, not because he liked her, but because she was head girl and could get them all in trouble. He knew that if he got into trouble, his mum would come marching down to the school and snap at him. Harry knew, however, that Hermione wouldn't do that.

"Go back to what you where doing Ron. I'm not going to report you. I will not until I catch you doing it in Hogwarts outside of the common rooms, or the room of requirements, "Hermione said. She watched as Ron and Luna went back to their little snog fest. She laughed to her self. She said, "I just came to say 'Hullo' and to tell you that I've missed you, but that I see you're busy, so I'm going to leave. See you."

She got back to the head's compartment and saw that "Ferret-boy" wasn't there. She sat down and smiled. She pulled out that piece of paper and saw a note under the passwords and such. She hadn't noticed it before. It said, "Keep this piece of paper as it will change whenever the passwords do. A brilliant idea that was thought up by you, Miss Granger." It was scrawl in what looked like Dumbledor's handwriting. 'That man," she thought laughing.

She felt the train slow. Time for the feast.

**Hey please review. This is the longest chapter yet. I know. I am redoing 3, 4, and 5. Next chapter Draco's point of view on the train. Plz review. **

Amber


	4. The Train Ride Draco's POV

**This is for Lorett and sissified. Thanx for the encouragement. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have writers block and I think I still do. I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything.**

Draco glanced over the top of his book he was reading when he saw Granger stand up and stretch. She lifted her hands above her head revealing a six-pack.

'Granger's been working out, I see. She's ho- Wait! What am I thinking? She a mudblood!' Then she turned and started digging for her robes.

_Damn_, Granger's ass- Ugh, I can't be thinking this. I'm Draco Malfoy.' He stuck his nose in his book and tried reading but it's kind of hard to read when you are a sex-crazed idiot who is in a compartment with a girl with a hot body.

She walked into the bathroom and Draco heard the door lock. 'What does she think? That I'd walk in on her.' He turned back to his book.

He heard the door unlock and looked up. She walked out and sat in her chair. 'Damn she looks- wait… Draco… control yourself. She's a filthy mudblood… Picture the weasel naked… **_EWWWW_**… bad, bad, bad, bad, bad mental picture.'

He turned towards the door when it opened. The elderly lady smiled, "What'll it be, dears."

He bought some pumpkin cakes. Granger got up and left leaving Draco by himself. He stood up and decided to go find Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

So, he walked down the train to their usual compartment. He walked in and saw Pansy and Blaise's lap. Crabbe and Goyle sitting next to each other. Draco sat next to Blaise because he had the strong suspicion that Crabbe and Goyle were gay.

"Hey, Drake" Blaise smirked. "Been having a little fun with the head girl"

"For one, wipe my smirk off your face" Blaise stopped smirking"And are you _nuts_? Do you know who the head girl is?" He shook his head. "The head is none other than the Granger. Book worm and know-it-all _mudblood_ who hangs with Potty and weasel."

"Oh Drakie, I'm so sorry that you have to share a dormitory with that _mudblood bitch_" Pansy said.

'Well, it's better than sharing one with you. You might sneak up to my room at night and rape me,' he thought not daring to say it aloud. Knowing Pansy, she would use and unforgivable on him.

The group was quiet except Crabbe and Goyle whispering to one another.

Then Crabbe spoke up"Guys… ummm… Goyle and I… we're… uh… gay and we're lovers."

"Well, that explains a lot… like why you guys sleep together in the same bed." Blaise said.

"Crabbe, Blaise and I have known since 5th year. Pansy didn't, but hell, who cares. No offence Pans. It doesn't matter as long as you two stick to one another." Draco spoke.

"Whatever, Blaise, can we go some where a little more private" Pansy asked.

"Alright, Pans" he stood up and winked at Draco. Draco cringed. It's not like Pansy was bad looking but… well you get my drift.

"I'm out of here" Draco said. He stood up and left Crabbe and Goyle to snog each other's brains out.

He went to see if Hermione-er-Granger was in the compartment. She was. 'Damn!' He felt the train slowing. 'Good.' When it came to a complete stop, he got off and got in the nearest carriage.

**Hope you like. Please review.**

**Amber**


End file.
